Angels And Demons
by Caffeinated Meerkat
Summary: I don't know who he is anymore... All this information... What's going to happen to me? Where am I going to go? Someone end this madness...
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Sairento!" I called, skipping towards Sairento, my best friend. We'd known each other since we were five. He was always the strong, silent type. I was the exact opposite. Cute and flamboyant. I stood next to him, smiling, while my long, black hair stirred in the breeze. Spring was my favourite time of year.

"Hey Shinimi." Sairento replied casually.

"Got any plans for the weekend?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I dunno." He replied, starting to walk away, towards the school building. I followed.

"Well, if you're not busy, I was hoping you'd come over so we could go over the play we have do." I upped my pace, struggling to keep up with him. My platform boots thudded with every step. Suddenly Sairento stopped dead in his tracks, causing me to nearly crash into him.

"I am NOT going to make myself look an idiot in front of the entire school." He said sternly, with a hint of hatred and anger. He suddenly took off, towards his art class.

"It's just Romeo and Juliet!" I called, staying behind. Sairento continued on his path, with anger oozing from his presence. I groaned, turning to the science building, where my first class was being held. I headed towards it, hoping the class would be interesting.

After a fantastic arson-filled double lesson, I headed towards the canteen for some recess. I picked out some chips and a bottle of water. As I paid the canteen lady, I noticed Sairento watching me through the window.

"Thank you." I said to the canteen lady as I grabbed my things and headed out to greet Sairento. "Chip?" I offered as I let the door close behind me.

"No." He replied with a zombie-like expression. I looked into his eyes, concerned.

"Have you slept?" I looked him up and down. "You look terrible." Sairento looked away, as if he wanted to avoid eye contact. I pulled on his sleeve. "Have you?" I asked again.

"Why should you care?!" He eyes snapped to mine. I felt like I was being pulled into a void, but I couldn't look away. His voice burned in my ears, his eyes... So deep and dark... My mind came back into focus when he looked away again. "You're not safe here..." He said, frantically looking around, as if he was looking for someone.

"What...? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Just trust me." He said, walking away. I followed him. He turned to me. "No!" He shouted. "Just... Do what you do best..." He turned and walked away again. "I need to get away from here..." He murmured.

"What's going on?" Asked a strong, older female voice. I turned to see Mrs. Hamilton. She looked at me, confused.

"I have no idea..." I replied, looking towards the direction Sairento left in.

It was ten thirty two at night when I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I checked the ID, but it was an unknown number. I opened the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled groggily, looking at the clock on my bedside table. "Someone had better be dying..." I added.

"If you don't discover the truth soon..." Panted a voice. "You will be..." The voice sniffled. I sat up in bed.

"Who is this?!" I asked, shocked, trying to think of who I gave my number to.

"That's not important. What is important is that you need to know..." The person's voice began to shake. I knew I'd heard the voice somewhere... But WHERE?! "Is that the guy you care for so dearly..." The person's voice began to shake again. "He's... He's not what he seems." The person sniffled.

"What...? What are you talking about? What guy?" I asked, confused.

"Sairento!" The person exclaimed. "He's not who he says he is!" The voice started to fill with panic.

"What...? Why...?" My mind exploded with questions, all who wanted to be answered first. The person gasped and their voice shook more than before.

"I-I wasn't talking about you, I promise!" The person's voice exploded with panic.

"I know everything Tyrone..." Came an unnaturally deep voice. "I know all, see all, hear all..." The deeper voice came closer to the microphone. "And EAT all..." Fear stabbed at my mind and my heart pounded. My heart felt like in was being strangled as I heard Tyrone scream. A loud WHACK filled my ears.

"No... No, please!" Tyrone pleaded before a disgusting, toe curling SNAP filled my ears. I stopped breathing for a moment, hoping the other person wouldn't hear me. After a few seconds, I let out a breath. My breathing shook as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I sniffled as I brought my covers to my chin, wiping the tears. Suddenly I heard deep, heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. I clasped my hand onto my mouth, trying to muffle any noises I made, however slight. "... I will come for you..." The deep voice from before said before hanging up. I closed the phone and sat there for a moment, processing what had just happened. After what felt like an eternity, I jumped up and locked my bedroom door and then my window, pulled the curtains across so no one could see. I turned on my bedside lamp and sat on my bed, propped up in the corner with my phone in my hand. If anyone tried to get in, I'd call the police and stay in my room.

The next morning, I tried to brush off the events of last night as a dream. I hadn't slept for the rest of the night. It was probably just a nightmare.

"Good morning Shinimi..." Said Sairento, leaning up against the school gate. My heart began to race, but I tried to reassure myself that it was just a nightmare.

"Morning." I replied, shaking. Sairento stopped me, grabbing my forearm.

"Bad night's sleep?" He looked me over.

"Yeah... Wild dreams." I replied, wanting to get away. I pulled my forearm away, but Sairento's grip tightened. "I'm fine. Just let go." I pleaded, trying to push Sairento's hand off.

"Shinimi!" He exclaimed, pulling me towards him. His voice went deep. Deeper than usual. It reminded me of the voice I heard from last night. I panicked and pushed away, feeling an adrenaline rush take over. I ran into the school and into the art building, raced down the corridor and up the stairs, leading to the home economics floor. "Shinimi!" I heard Sairento shout from downstairs. I ran faster, past all the rooms, then opened and shut the last door on the left. I ran around the corner and slid onto the floor. I took out my compact mirror and aimed it so I could see where Sairento was. I stared in pure shock at what I saw in that mirror...


	2. Chapter 2

The creature was tall, about 6'9, skin as white as snow, long, deep, black hair, glowing red eyes, the colour of blood. Two long, red horns on either side of it's head, sticking up like bull's horns... It's ears were pointed, like an elf. It's body was covered in a strange black paint, and the only bit of clothing it wore was a black loin cloth. It's fingernails and toenails were a deep black, and sharp... And those wings... Big, black wings... Almost like a crow. I shook with fear, unable to look away. Suddenly the creatures eyes glowed brighter, and it began to look around, like it was searching for something. I started to panic. My heart seized up, as if being strangled. I closed my eyes and prayed the creature wouldn't see me. When I opened them, the creature was walking towards me, as the glow in it's eyes faded. An adrenaline rush hit me as I raced down the corridor, away from the creature. I pushed the door open and raced out. I told myself to not look behind me, but I did. The creature stood there, tilting it's head. I suddenly crashed into the door that lead to the science building. As I opened the door, the creature behind me ran through the home ec. glass door. I freaked out and ran through the building, taking the stairs. I jumped down the whole flight, screwing up the landing and scraping my knee. I immediately got up and ran for the next flight of stairs, when the creature jumped down and stood on the lower staircase. Tears started to fill my eyes, as I backed away, feeling trapped. I started back up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I raced down another corridor, towards the science labs. I opened a door and hid in the room. I hid under the teacher's desk, my heart racing. I panted, trying to catch my breath, when I heard the door open. I immediately silenced my breathing, hoping the creature wouldn't find me.

"Shinimi... I have a lot to explain to you... If you just let me..." The creature said, kneeling beside the teacher's desk, looking at me. I screamed and ran away from it, heading for the door. It suddenly closed and locked itself. I tried to open it, but to no success. I turned to the creature. My heart began to hurt. I'd been panicking for too long. I slid down the door and sat on the floor, clutching my chest and trying to breathe properly. I was having an asthma attack. My throat felt like it was closing up, as if I were being choked. "Shinimi?" The creature looked at me worriedly. The creature surrounded itself in black smoke, until Sairento emerged. I looked at him, shocked. Sairento was that creature! I gasped for air, trying to open my backpack, as my inhaler was in there. "It's OK. I've got one." Sairento said as he pulled out an inhaler. He took the cap off and put the tip in my mouth, pressing the button on top. I tried to breathe in, but couldn't quite get it. I snatched the inhaler off of Sairento, pressing the button again. This time, breathing in was easier. I pressed it again, and breathed in. In a few moments, my breathing was back to normal. I popped the cap back on the inhaler and gave it back to Sairento. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. After a few moments later, Sairento broke the silence. "I know you must have a lot of-" I cut him off with a hard slap to the face.

"I never want to see you again." I said. "You lied to me... You scared me..." Tears began to run down my cheeks. "I don't even know who you ARE anymore!" I yelled. Sairento hesitated.

"Then let me show you... Let me explain." He said, offering me his hand. I sniffled and took his hand, hoping he had some sort of amazing explanation that meant everything I'd seen was a dream. Smoke surrounded Sairento revealing the creature again. "Hold on." He said in a deep tone, gripping my hand tightly. I gripped his hand as a portal opened underneath us. I screamed as we fell, not knowing where we'd end up. I wrapped my arms around Sairento, frightened of what was to come. Suddenly Sairento landed on a hard, stone floor. He let me down and took my hand. "Don't let go. These things don't take kindly to living beings down here." He said, guiding me down a hallway. Sairento opened some double doors and walked in with me. Sitting in a king size bed, was an elderly being. He looked like Sairento, but with grey hair and small, worn horns.

"Son..." The old man said with a shaking voice. "Is this the girl?" He asked.

"What?" I looked at Sairento, confused.

"Yes." He replied to his father, avoiding looking at me.

"Then you know what you must do..." The old man said. "Damian has already got a girl..."

"I will beat him Father. Shinimi is my girl." Sairento replied. The old man nodded.

"Don't fail me." He said, beginning to rest. Sairento took me out of the room, and we walked down the hallway.

"Who was that?" I asked. Sairento hesitated.

"My father, the devil."


	3. Chapter 3

"The devil?" I looked at Sairento, confused. Sairento looked down at me.

"Yes." He replied, taking me to another room. "This is my room." He said, looking around his room. There was a king size bed against the far wall, a lounge against the wall to my right, facing me, a large window in the back right corner with a place to sit, and long, red curtains. To my left was a desk with several photos of Sairento and I. Sairento closed the door and walked towards me. I turned to him and noticed a door to the left. I hadn't seen it when I walked in.

"Where does that door go?" I asked, pointing to it.

"A walk in wardrobe." He replied, not taking his eyes off of me. I backed away until I found myself sitting on his bed. I couldn't help but start to blush.

"Umm..." I murmured nervously. "Where are we?" I asked. Sairento hesitated.

"Hell." He said, standing in front of me. He leaned down, and I found myself leaning back to try to meet his gaze. He began to lean in, closing his eyes. Was he going to kiss me?! I'd never been kissed before! I started to panic. I didn't know if I wanted to be kissed. I'd never done it before! What would I have to do? Would I have to be his girlfriend? Would I have to marry him?!

"S... Sairento..." I murmured, my lips centimetres from his. He opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He replied gently.

"Are you... Going to kiss me...?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

"If that is what you want." He replied.

"But... What would happen if you did?" I asked. "Would I burst into flames?! Would I die?! Would turn into a goat?!" Sairento laughed, looking confused. He sat next to me on the bed.

"You watch too many movies." He laughed. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise." He smiled.

"Even if I'm Christian?" I asked.

"Even if you're Christian." He replied. I hesitated.

"So... What was with Damian and having a girlfriend?" I asked. Sairento hesitated.

"That's a story for another time." He said, leaning in. He was going to kiss me... I was so excited and nervous that I thought I'd pop! I quickly fixed up my hair and licked my lips. I brushed all the hair out of my face just as our lips touched. It was a very nice, soft kiss. One with passion. I felt like my nervousness leave and excitement explode like fireworks. We kissed again, and again, until the bedroom door flung open. A short, plump man ran in, wearing a robe.

"Sire! I-" the man announced, looking at us.

"Thank you for ruining a PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT!!!" Sairento yelled at the man.

"I apologise Sire, but it's eleven fifty." The man replied. Sairento sighed and looked at me.

"I need to take care of some business. I'll be back in about an hour." He said, standing up and walking out the door. "Stay here." He said, shutting the door. I waited for a few minutes, looking around. I decided to look out the window. I hopped off the bed and walked towards the window. I sat on the chair next to the window and peered out. It appeared I was in a castle, as I saw the rest of the castle grounds outside. Beyond the castle wall, were small villages, lit by several large bonfires, scattered across the land. The sky was a fire red, and as I opened the window, I realised how hot it was. Not burning hot, but hot enough to wear dresses and shorts. I closed the window and walked towards the wardrobe. I wondered what kind of clothes were in there. I opened the door flicked on the light switch. On one side, there were male clothes. Suit jackets, t-shirts and the like. There were several drawers on the floor. I opened each one, finding underwear, shorts and jeans, until I found a whole drawer full of suit pants. I looked on top of the drawers to find several pairs of shoes. Sneakers, thongs, loafers... I looked at the other side... And I saw female clothing. Dresses, skirts, t-shirts... I checked the drawers and there was, underwear, shorts, more shirts, bras, etc. I checked the top of the drawers and saw boots, sandals and high heels. I then spotted a drawer I hadn't noticed before. A note hanging out of it said, "I hope you like it Shinimi". I opened the drawer to find a pair of black and red lace lingerie!

He wasn't planning to take me here to visit... He was planning to KEEP me here...


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the bed when Sairento came back.

"Sorry Shinimi. It took longer than I thought it would." Sairento said, shutting the door behind him. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What?" He looked confused. I hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"I... Saw what's in the wardrobe." I confessed, getting off the bed, standing in front of him.

"You weren't supposed to-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Were you ever planning on taking me home?" Sairento sighed and looked at the ground. I connected the dots. "You weren't, were you?" I glared at him, feeling betrayed.

"You know too much already." Sairento replied.

"So you thought you'd KEEP me here?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I don't want to lose you." Sairento replied. "I love you." I opened my mouth, but couldn't find the words. Sairento began to pace. "I want to keep you here because I love you." He continued. "I've loved you ever since we were kids..." He glanced at me, then to the floor. "I need you where I can see you. Too many people know my true identity, and they will take you away from me." I felt confused. I had more questions than answers.

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed. Sairento sighed and looked at me.

"You should sleep." He said. "Hell doesn't have a designated night time, but I suggest you get some rest, and we'll talk about it in the morning." He started heading for the door, but I grabbed his forearm.

"No." I said strongly. "I want answers... NOW!" I demanded. Sairento turned to face me, grabbing my wrists.

"I said, we'll talk about it in the morning." He said sternly. I backed down for a moment, but when he turned for the door, I decided to push it.

"Tell me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I said NO!" Sairento yelled, fully extending his wings as his eyes glowed a bright, blood red. My heart raced tears filled my eyes. It scared me to see him this angry, especially towards me. All I wanted was to go home... To see my mum, and my cat, Silver. I wanted to go to school, do schoolwork, apply for uni... I wanted to know why Sairento wanted to keep me here so badly... As Sairento shut the door behind him, I heard it lock. I ran up to the door and banged my hands against it.

"You can't keep me here! This isn't fair, you BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Around here, that word is a COMPLIMENT!" Sairento called back.

"No!" I yelled as I began to kick the door. "Take me home!" I repeated kicked and banged on the door, but to no success...

After an hour or so, I decided rest would be nice. I laid down on the bed and thought about all the questions running through my mind. Who would "take me away" from Sairento? Why was he so determined to keep me here? What was with his father? "Don't disappoint me"? "Damian already has a girl"? What did Sairento think he could get out of this? I started to feel tired. Maybe I did need some sleep. I felt myself begin to rest as the world around me slowly silenced.

I slowly awoke, rubbing my eyes.

"Good sleep?" Came an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw a blonde haired man, resembling Sairento.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked groggily. The man smiled.

"Baphomet... But everyone calls me Damian." He replied. "Sairento is my little brother." I sat up, stretching.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Damian replied. "So..." He continued. "You're the little Christian girl he chose?" He looked at me, smiling evilly.

"Chose?" I looked at him, confused. A look of surprise exploded on his face.

"So you don't know?" He asked, smiling.

"Know what?!" I exclaimed with frustration. "Sairento wouldn't tell me, and I'm REALLY not in the mood!!" I yelled. Damian looked at me, taking a moment to gaze into my eyes.

"I'll tell you." He said, sitting next to me. "Our father is dying..."

"Wait..." I cut in, looking confused. "You guys aren't immortal?" Damian smiled.

"No. We just live like immortals. We have powers, can fly, create portals, shape shift, etc... We live for roughly ten thousand years, give or take a few centuries." Damian cleared his throat. "Anyway, he's getting old. He wants one of us to succeed him. In order to do that, we need to-" Suddenly Sairento unlocked the door and came through.

"What have I told you about being in my room when I'm not here?!" Sairento yelled at Damian. Damian was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"I'm not in your room!" He exclaimed, moving his foot in out of Sairento's room. "Now I am, now I'm not. Now I am, now I'm not." He teased.

"Baphomet!" Sairento yelled, extending his wings and slamming the door in his brother's face.

"The power of Christ compels you Beelzebub!" Damian shouted through the door.

"I hope you choke on God's dick!" Sairento yelled back, turning to me. "Sorry about that..." He walked towards me and lifted my chin as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No." I pulled away, shaking my head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"If I told you that now, you'd never agree." He replied.

"Agree to WHAT?!" I exclaimed with frustration.

"I'll tell you one day." Sairento said, walking past me. I grabbed his forearm.

"You can't keep doing this! Stop keeping things from me! How am I supposed to TRUST you?!" I exclaimed angrily. Sairento firmly grabbed my chin and kissed me. I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "That's not going to save you. I'm still angry." I said as Sairento kissed me again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

The days slowly crawled by, and every time Sairento left to "take care of business" he left me in his room and locked the door, so I didn't get to see the rest of the castle. I was sitting on the chair, looking out the window, when I heard the unlock and open. I turned and looked at Sairento, who was closing the door behind him. I looked back towards the window, feeling empty inside.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I hesitated.

"I just want to go home..." I replied, feeling tears building up in my eyes. Sairento put his hands in my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that..." He replied. "I'll give anything else. I promise. Anything at all." A tear ran down down my cheek.

"You can't give me what I want..." I said as more tears ran down my cheeks. Sairento sighed and went quiet for a moment.

"Well my older brother is coming for dinner tonight, so I expect you to look nice." I got up from the chair and looked at him, disgusted.

"I am miles away from home, I'm never let out of this room, you won't tell me anything, and you expect me to play happy families with you?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm letting you out when he gets here, and if you "play happy families" with me, I'll answer ONE of your questions." He replied, looking a bit frustrated. I sighed.

"Fine... When does he get here?" I asked.

"In about three hours." Sairento replied, heading towards the wardrobe.

"So... HOW many brothers do you have?" I asked.

"Just two. Baphomet and Azazel." He said, grabbing a suit. He twirled his right index finger and the suit suddenly appeared on his body.

"Wow... That's cool." I said, gesturing to his suit. Sairento smiled.

"I picked out something for you." He said, turning towards my side of the wardrobe. I walked towards him.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I'm not five. I can choose my own clothes!" Sairento took out a long, black dress with frills and lace. I'd always wanted a dress like that! I felt the material and the shoulder straps.

"Do you like it?" Sairento asked.

"I've always wanted a dress like this..." I said, tracing the seams with my fingers. "Where did you get it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We have a professional tailor." He replied, choosing out some black high heels. I took the dress and pressed it against my body, looking in the mirror.

"It's beautiful..." I said, staring at it.

"Why don't you try it on?" Sairento suggested, handing me the high heels. I looked at the high heels with dread.

"But I hate high heels... Can't I just wear platform boots?" I asked.

"No. You're going to look and act like a lady tonight." Sairento said.

"Look and act? I have boobs and get my period, what more do you want?" I argued.

"Just put them on." Sairento said. I sighed angrily, but turned and shut the wardrobe door behind me.

About ten minutes later, I stood in front the mirror, fully dressed up, high heels and all. I felt so fake. This wasn't me at all.

"You look beautiful." Sairento said, standing behind me as he planted a kiss on my neck.

"I don't feel it..." I replied, looking at my deep purple lips. I hated makeup.

"Nonsense. You look great." Sairento turned and walked out of the wardrobe. "Come on, I'll show you around." He held out his hand, and I tried to walk to him, but the shoes were so awkward. I couldn't balance properly and I felt like I was going to fall over. I felt like a toddler, learning to walk for the first time. When I eventually made my way to Sairento, I stopped.

"These shoes hurt." I said, rubbing my ankle.

"You'll get used to them." Sairento replied, walking me towards the bedroom door. I groaned and stopped.

"Do you want me to be happy?" I asked with frustration.

"Of course I do." Sairento replied.

"Then at least let me wear platform boots. These shoes are killing me and they're IMPOSSIBLE to walk in!" I whined.

"You haven't even been in them for five minutes. Give them time." Sairento replied, opening the door. I groaned again, struggling walk in the stupid heels. The back of my heels felt like knives were being shoved in them and my soles hurt. My toes felt like they were being crushed under the weight of my feet. We walked down the hallway and started down the staircase.

"Good evening Beelzebub." Called Damian from downstairs. I tried to walk down the stairs, but I tripped. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd fall... But I didn't... I opened my eyes to see Damian in front of me. I felt his cool hands on my arms, holding me up. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you..." I said as Damian helped me regain balance. Suddenly a felt a cold, firm hand on my arm pull me back.

"Get your hands off of her Baphomet." Sairento said sternly, glaring at Damian.

"He was just helping." I snapped back at Sairento. "Or would you have preferred me to fall?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You really shouldn't be wearing those shoes if you're not used to them." Damian said, looking at my heels. "You could easily sprain your ankle." Damian looked into my eyes. His dark, golden brown eyes sparkled in the light.

"Yes, THANK YOU Baphomet." Sairento snapped as he hurried me down the stairs and around the back to the right, heading down another hallway.

"What IS it with you two?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"We're brothers. It comes naturally." Sairento replied, taking me into a large kitchen, filled with busy chefs, cooking all sorts of food. The scent of roast chicken filled my nose, followed by the smell of steaming vegetables and spaghetti sauce with mince and assorted herbs and spices. My stomach rumbled and gurgled as I looked around at all the benches, with chefs preparing dishes. Chopping onions, carrots, and other vegetables. Most things were in ovens or on stoves.

"How long am I waiting for my DUCK?!" Exclaimed an angry head chef.

"Forty minutes sir!" A chef called as he threw some vegetables into a pot.

"They'll be catering for tonight." Sairento said close to my ear. His breath was warm and smelled spicy. He led me out of the kitchen and across the hall. "Here's the bathroom if you need it. There's more upstairs." He said.

"Thanks," I replied "but I don't need it at the moment." I forced a smile. My ankles felt like they were going to break. Sairento took me into the room next to the kitchen. We walked into a large room with a marble floor and stone walls. Several framed, expensive looking paintings hung on each wall, and as I looked up, I noticed a dark coloured mural of what looked to be a devil gesturing to his three sons. Sairento wrapped his hand around my waist, and as I looked at him, he kissed me on the forehead. I glanced at the floor, suddenly feeling alone and isolated.

"This where we'll be eating." Sairento said, looking at the long wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Can we sit down? My feet hurt." I whined.

"It'll pass." He replied, heading towards the door. I'd had enough.

"You know, you used to be nice." I said, crossing my arms. "I really liked you, maybe even had a crush on you, and now you're just "do this" and "do that". You don't care about how I feel, yet you expect me to love you and play "happy families"." I said with frustration. I'd held back my feelings for long enough. Sairento sighed and walked away. I followed. "Don't walk away from me!" I exclaimed. As Sairento headed up the staircase, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Damian.

"Just let him go. He'll come back once he's calmed down." Damian said. I glanced down at the stone floor, missing my old life. "Hey, can I show you something?" Damian asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"OK." I replied. Damian took me into a room by the front door. In the room sat a large, comfortable looking lounge, a fireplace behind it, and in front of the lounge, was the biggest flat screen TV I'd ever seen! It must've been at least fifty inches, maybe more. I spotted a surround sound system and DVD player. I stood in the middle of the room, amazed. I looked over to my right to three large bookshelves filled with DVDs. "How many-" I began.

"Every movie. Every TV series. Every play. We have everything." Damian cut in, looking down at me. We both smiled.

"Any good slasher movies you'd recommend?" I asked excitedly.

"This one." He replied, taking out a movie and handing it to me. It was my favourite. Just a guy, running around, killing people for the fun of it.

"That one's my favourite!" I exclaimed happily.

"Maybe we could watch it together some time?" Damian suggested. "There's a lounge room upstairs that we use for movies." I smiled happily.

"I'd love that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that reminds me." Damian said, reaching behind the lounge. He pulled out my pair of platform boots and knee high socks.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, taking the boots and socks. "These stupid things won't stop hurting." I said, ripping my high heels off, revealing large, painful blisters from where the material had rubbed against the back of my heels. "Ow!" I whined, looking at them.

"Here." Damian said, taking my Slender foot in his hand, forcing me to sit on the lounge. He stuck on a band aid and did the same with my other heel.

"Thank you." I said, reaching for one of the socks. Damian grabbed it before I could.

"Allow me." He said with a gentle tone, pushing the sock onto my foot and up my leg. He repeated the procedure with my other foot and helped me put on my boots. Once I'd strapped them on, the doorbell rang. "That'll be Azazel." Damian said with a hint of excitement. He raced towards the front door, but Sairento had the same idea. As I stood in the archway, the brothers crashed into each other, both fighting to get go the door. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. As the boys called each other names and cursed each other, I opened the door to see a red haired man, resembling Sairento. Same wings, same hairstyle, same body paint.

"You must be Azazel." I guessed. Azazel looked down at me, looking a bit curious.

"And you are?" He gestured for me to introduce myself.

"Shinimi. Shinimi Honda." I curtsied. Azazel opened his mouth to say something. "Yes, Honda like the car." I beat him to it, smiling.

"Where are my brothers?" Azazel asked, looking around inside. I opened the door wider.

"Just here, fighting over who gets to greet you first." I said, looking at the two boys, wrestling on the ground. They both shot up and stood next to each other.

"Azazel!" They both cried, hugging their older brother.

"Baphomet! Beelzebub!" Azazel exclaimed, hugging his brothers. "Let's get dinner going!" He said, guiding his brothers towards the dining room, with me following behind them. I ran up beside Damian and slowed to walking, trying to keep up with the group. Damian stroked my forearm and held my hand, intertwining our fingers.

Was he hitting on me?


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at the table between Damian and Sairento. Azazel was across from us. The door opened and Sairento's father was wheeled in in a wheelchair. He sat next to Azazel. His face and hands were wrinkled, like prunes. He had hairy grey caterpillars for eyebrows, and he was bald on the top of his head.

"So..." The old man began, his voice old and shaking. "You're Baphomet's girlfriend?" He asked, gesturing to Azazel.

"No, Dad, she's my girlfriend." Sairento explained.

"Cedric, I'm not ready for dinner yet. Stop asking." The old man said, waving Sairento away.

"Oh my devil..." Damian said, putting his face in his hands. I couldn't help but smile.

"Dad, I have a boyfriend." Azazel announced.

"No, I don't want to join the military." The old man replied.

"No, Dad, he... Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD!" Damian exclaimed. "Shira!" He called. A short, old woman then burst through the door.

"Yes Master Baphomet?" She said, running to his side.

"Get my father's hearing aid and glasses." He ordered. The lady left in a hurry, forgetting to close the door behind her.

"Who has AIDS?" Sairento's father asked.

"No one!" Damian exclaimed.

"Noland? Do I know him?" The old man asked, scratching his head. "Was it the sixties? That decade was a blur."

"No Dad..." Damian looked embarrassed and defeated as he laid his head on the table.

"It's OK." I told Damian. "My grandfather did the same thing when he got old." I patted his back, trying to reassure him. Sairento wrapped his hand around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I looked at him, feeling his jealousy was unnecessary. He suddenly kissed me on the lips, rough and forced.

"I love you." He said, but the look on his face was serious and cold.

"I love you too..." I replied, trying to sound cheerful. Shira came back into the room and handed Sairento's father his hearing aid and glasses.

"Here you are, my lord." She said.

"What?" He looked confused. "Wait a minute. Let me put my hearing aid in." He fiddled with his hearing aid for a moment, then popped his glasses on. "Oh, that is much better." He said, looking around at everyone, then he noticed Azazel. "Azazel, my boy! Welcome back!" He exclaimed, hugging him. "Shira, I think we're ready for dinner." He said, gesturing to us all.

"Of course." She said, leaving the room.

During dinner, I was half way through drinking a glass of water when Sairento's father spoke up.

"So, how long have you been dating Beelzebub?" I swallowed.

"Uh..." I began.

"A few years." Sairento cut in. "It's a very serious relationship." He glanced at Damian. I took another sip.

"So is she a virgin?" Sairento's father asked. I spat my drink all over the table in shock. I had no idea how to respond to that question.

"Yes father." Sairento replied for me.

"Well I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you boys need to hurry if you want the throne." The old man said, sipping a tablespoon of soup. I looked at him, confused.

"Hurry what?" I asked. Sairento's father glanced at Sairento.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked. I looked at Sairento, wondering what they were talking about.

"I was going to tell her later." Sairento replied.

"What... What is he talking about?" I asked Sairento. He looked at me, seemingly not knowing what to say. Sairento's father cleared his throat. I turned my gaze to him.

"As I'm sure you know, I'm getting very old, and I won't be around much longer..." He cleared his throat again. "I told my sons that if they took a Christian's virginity and married that person, they would take my place as ruler of Hell." He said. I sat there in shock. Sairento didn't love, he just wanted to use me for own personal gain! I looked at Sairento, feeling betrayed.

"Shinimi, it's not like that. I truly love you." He said. I stood up and left the room, not bothering to close the door. I stormed up the staircase and into Sairento's room. I closed the door and sat on the bed. I didn't know how I felt... I was angry and upset, and I felt betrayed... I just wanted to go home to my mum. I never wanted to see Sairento again! Suddenly the door opened, and in came Sairento.

"Just leave me alone." I said as tears began to run down my cheeks. Sairento shut the door and sat beside me on the bed.

"Shinimi I-"

"When were you going to tell me?!" I asked angrily. Sairento took a few moments to respond.

"I don't know..." He glanced at me, then to the floor. "But I really do love you." He said as he held my hand. "I've loved you for years..." I took my hand away.

"I don't believe you." I said, wiping a tear.

"Please... I'll do anything." Sairento pleaded. There was only one thing I wanted.

"... Take me home." I looked at him as tears streamed down my cheeks. Sairento didn't say anything for a while, then took my hand.

"OK." He said, standing up. I stood with him and held on tight as he opened a portal beneath us. We fell into my room. It was dark, and dusty. I glanced around, knowing something wasn't right.

"How long have I-?" I turned to Sairento, but he was gone. I tried to not let it bother me. I opened my door and headed down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun shone through the window and illuminated the room. Yellow tiled floor, red and white checkered curtains, brown bench tops and that same old fridge. White as snow, shiny and the silver handle. The brown, wooden table in the middle of the room, with bananas and apples... And mango! My favourite! The same two chairs. I turned around and walked into the lounge room. The TV was on the far wall, with a tall bookshelf on the left. I looked to my right to see my mother sitting on the blue couch. "Mum!" I exclaimed. She looked at me, and joy filled her eyes.

"Shinimi!" She cried as she leapt up and hugged me tightly. "Shinimi!" She began to cry. "What happened?! Where did you go?!" She cried as she looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell her the truth... She'd think I was crazy.

"I... I'm not really sure." I lied, trying to make something up. "I was blindfolded and stuff... I don't know anything!" I hugged her. "I'm just glad to be here with you!" I sobbed as tears ran down my cheeks.

Mum told me everything that had happened since I'd gone "missing". I'd been gone for a little over a year... She'd met a man, and they'd been dating for six months. She helped me clean my room and open the window. She made my favourite dish to celebrate my return, chicken casserole. We sat and watched my favourite movie, eating popcorn, then I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I felt captivated by Sairento's eyes... That deep blue, with a black ring around the edge. They reminded me of an ocean... So deep and dark... I wanted to know everything about him... His slender body... I wondered what it'd feel like pressed up against mine. His skin was soft, his arms were muscular and his veins stuck out slightly. His hands were large, but soft, his fingertips tracing my jawline... He leaned down, lifting my chin, and kissed my lips passionately. I felt a tingle rush through my body, and my heart ache, as if longing for his touch. I felt a wall against my back as Sairento kissed me again and again. I looked around, wanting to know where I was. There was a king size bed against the wall, a desk with photos on it in the distance and a big window to my right. I was in Hell with Sairento. He picked me up, holding onto my thighs and dropped me onto the bed, smiling, saying,

"You know you want me." He kissed me, and I suddenly woke up, gasping for air. I turned on my bedside lamp, illuminating the room. Sairento wasn't there. I'd been dreaming. I checked my bedside clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. I stared at the door, almost wishing Sairento would come in and kiss me, but he didn't. It had been over a week since I'd spoken with Sairento... I missed him... I loved him... I decided to give him a call. I picked my phone up off of my bedside table. I flipped up the screen, scrolled through my contacts and called his cellphone. The phone rang and rang, but no answer. "Hello. You've called Sairento. I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message." Voicemail. I closed my phone and sat there, wondering why he hadn't picked up. Maybe Hell didn't have reception? Eventually I fell asleep, wishing I could tell Sairento how I felt.

A few days past, and I decided to go back to school. I walked through the open gate and sighed. I'd missed school, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sairento. He always met me at the gate... Then we'd walk to class together. I looked in the direction of the art building. *Here's where I ran from Sairento...* I thought, walking towards the building. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs. *I ran from him, up the stairs...* I reached the landing and walked down the home ec hallway. *And here was where I saw his demonic form for the first time...* My heart felt heavy as I walked towards the science building, heading out the door. I opened the next door and walked into the science building, adjusting the straps of my backpack. When I looked ahead of me, there he was... Sairento! I immediately smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach. My heart fluttered and I felt as if I could fly.

"Sairento!" I called, heading over to him. He looked towards me, his eyes sparkling. His hair looked silky and soft, as if he'd just showered. His skin was pale, and I admired his clothes. Black hoodie and black, ripped jeans, with black boots. I felt as though I was about to explode with excitement. He looked behind him and smiled. I felt confused, until I saw a Jean... Jean was a very popular girl in school. She looked like a plastic doll. Long blonde hair, skinny, way too much makeup. She wore: a white, short sleeve shirt, a short, plaid skirt and black high heels. She smiled back at Sairento as she hugged and kissed him. He held her in his arms, and my heart felt like it'd smashed. My chest ached and my excitement and happiness disappeared in the blink of an eye. My smile fell from my face and I stared as Sairento took Jean's hand and led her down the staircase.


End file.
